Accidentally in love
by Chousi
Summary: Castle et Beckett gardent secret leur nouvelle relation. Jusqu'à cet accident de voiture... Fic se déroulant après le 4x23.


_Voilà ma 1ère fic sur cette série géniale qu'est Castle... Soyez indulgent :) _

* * *

Le médecin Dadulkoff observait discrètement les proches de son patient. Il venait de quitter le bloc et allait pouvoir leur annoncer qu'il allait s'en sortir. Néanmoins, il retardait cette bonne nouvelle. Non pas qu'il ne soit sadique, mais juste parce qu'il était curieux. Curieux d'observer l'univers de Richard Castle, son écrivain préféré.

La dame âgée qui s'était présentée comme étant sa mère tenait la main d'une jeune fille. Cette dernière était plutôt digne pour son âge vis-à-vis de la situation : la tête haute, elle fixait sans les voir les affiches pour la pièce de théâtre amateurs de son service, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. De l'autre côté d'elle se trouvait une jeune femme au teint foncée qui écoutait la conversation (qui ressemblait plus à une dispute qu'à autre chose) sans y participer des deux hommes se trouvant devant elle.

Alors c'était eux son quotidien…

Dadulkoff rapporta son attention sur la jeune fille et réalisa soudainement que satisfaire plus longtemps sa curiosité devenait une chose cruelle pour ces gens.

Il poussa la porte derrière laquelle il se trouvait pour les espionner et se dirigea droit vers le petit groupe. Tous se rapprochèrent de lui rapidement lorsqu'il annonça que Richard Castle était sauvé.

-Et Beckett ? Demanda un des deux hommes.

-Kate Beckett est toujours au bloc en ce moment. Je dois vous avouer que son état est critique mais je ne sais pas vous en dire plus…

-Ca veut dire quoi dans un état critique ? s'énerva le deuxième homme. La jeune femme lui lança un regard de reproche et murmura

-Au moins, Castle est hors de danger maintenant…

-Je ne m'occupe pas d'elle mais je vais aller me renseigner.

Reculant de quelques pas, il se remit doucement en marche, écoutant malgré lui la conversation qui reprenait derrière lui.

-Mais bon Dieu, que faisaient-ils dans le New Jersey ?

-Et pourquoi Castle la suivrait alors qu'elle a démissionné ?

-Peut-être une piste sur la mère de Beckett… ?

Lui-même concoctait sa propre théorie à ce sujet. Ayant reconnu Nickky Heat derrière Kate Beckett, le vieux médecin se dit que son idée était la plus farfelue de toutes, venant de son esprit uniquement parce qu'il était fan des bouquins et que, comme tout grand fan qui se respecte, il aimerait parfois voir se rejoindre fiction et réalité.

Pour lui, ils étaient simplement amoureux. Il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde que c'était lui qui avait raison.

* * *

L'ambiance dans l'habitacle de la voiture était électrique. Kate conduisait en lançant des regards mauvais à la route tandis que Rick, les bras croisés et clairement exaspéré, regardait les champs défilés le long de la grande route.

Leur premier week-end en amoureux avait pourtant si bien commencé. Castle et Beckett étaient ensemble depuis un mois mais n'avaient pas encore ébruité leur idylle autour d'eux. Alors partir dans une autre ville où ils pouvaient s'afficher librement était un véritable soulagement pour eux. Car s'ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre prêts à annoncer leur liaison, mentir constamment aux gens qu'ils aimaient était épuisant ET culpabilisant.

Tout aurait pu très bien se terminer si Beckett n'avait pas refusé que Castle paye tout le week end (de l'hôtel aux restos, en passant par leurs entrées dans ce parc d'attraction qui avait rendu Rick plus excité qu'un gosse). Ce dernier avait alors répliqué qu'elle était au chômage maintenant et avait eu le malheur d'ajouter « de toute façon, ce n'était pas avec les clopinettes que tu gagnais…. ». Une longue dispute avait suivit, suivit elle-même d'un silence glacial où chacun ignorait l'autre.

Castle contemplait le soleil se coucher sur l'horizon brunâtre des champs. Il se dit que c'était beau et émit alors un petit sifflement admiratif qui fit tourner la tête de la conductrice.

Il regarda son visage, ses yeux qui brillaient sous la lumière orange et fut bêtement heureux de la voir esquisser un sourire. Sa beauté lui fit oublier sa colère envers elle et son exaspérant entêtement à croire qu'il jugeait les gens en fonction de leur salaire (ce qui était _absolument_ faux ! ).

Quand il vit le camion, c'était trop tard. Il eu à peine le temps de crier « Kate ! » pour que cette dernière tourne les yeux et aperçoive d'elle-même le poids lourd leur rentrer dedans.

* * *

Le choc fut assez violent. La voiture fut projetée en l'air et Castle, trop concentré à garder une mine renfrognée, avait oublié d'attacher sa ceinture. Il fut éjecté hors de l'habitacle par le parc brise qui s'était brisé sous le choc. Il heurta violement le bitume et perdit connaissance, son corps sans vie allant finir sa course dans un petit fossé sur le côté de la route.

La voiture aussi fini par atterrir lourdement sur le toit et se mit à glisser à grande vitesse dans le champ, avec une Kate Beckett complètement paniquée à son bord. Secouée comme un pruneau, elle pria de tout son être pour que ca se termine au plus vite.

Son vœu s'incarna dans un petit muret de pierres qui avait fonction de séparer les deux terrains de fermiers voisins. Dans un craquement effroyable, la voiture s'y encastra, s'aplatissant sur Kate qui hurla de douleur en sentant quelque chose lui traverser l'estomac.

Quand tout fut enfin terminé, elle se détacha et tomba d'à peine quelques centimètres sur son volant. Elle eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait son ventre entier et ne put retenir une longue plainte. Respirant bruyamment, elle tourna légèrement la tête vers le siège passager et ne pu que remarquer l'absence de l'écrivain.

D'ailleurs le siège lui-même avait disparu, broyé par le choc avec ce fichu muret. -Castle…Castle… appela t'elle, perdue. Elle fit un effort pour bouger et se rapprocher de la ferraille tordue et aplatie où était censé se trouver son amant, mais ce dernier effort lui fit perdre connaissance dans une douleur suraigüe.

* * *

Richard Castle comprit qu'il n'était pas mort quand il se réveilla. Chaque centimètre carré de son corps lui faisaient mal, comme si on lui avait planté dans chacune parcelle de peau plusieurs couteaux pointus. Il grogna et essaya de bouger. Sa main droite semblait toujours fonctionner et il remarqua qu'elle était plongée dans de l'eau. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir que la nuit était tombée car une douleur suraigüe lui indiqua que sa tête allait exploser.

Sa bouche était remplie d'un gout amer : du sang. Il avait du se mordre la langue.

Soudain il se rappela le pourquoi du comment et rouvrit brusquement les paupières, malgré la douleur.

_Kate._

Il se redressa en position assise, une angoisse sourde pesant sur ses épaules meurtries. Il s'autorisa 30 secondes de pause pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits et supplier une quelconque divinité pour que tout autour de lui s'arrête de tourner. Mais par-dessus tout, il pria pour que Kate ait bien.

Voyant peu à peu que le monde arrêtait de tanguer, il essaya de se relever mais retomba pathétiquement. Sa jambe gauche n'avait pas supporté son poids.

- Très bien…marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Ca sera à cloche pied.

De plus en plus paniqué, il mordit sa joue et, au prix d'un grand effort, réussi à escalader le petit fossé.

La vue qui s'offrit à lui le paralysa alors quelques secondes. Le camion était sur le flanc. Ses phares toujours allumés éclairaient la carcasse de la voiture. Il reprit ses esprits et hurla :

-KATE !

Il trébucha lorsqu'il se remit en marche. Clopinant au plus vite vers la voiture qui ressentait plus à une cannette écrasée à présent, Castle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, hormis cette angoisse profonde.

-Kate ! Kate !

Arrivant enfin à la tôle fumante, il se précipita vers le siège conducteur. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, se lacérant genoux et mains avec quelques bouts de verre. Elle était bien là. Il ne pouvait apercevoir que la moitié de son buste, le reste de son corps étant prisonnier de la ferraille. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais respirait bruyamment. L'obscurité ne lui permit pas de voir sa pâleur.

-Kate !... murmura Castle, se couchant par terre pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la femme qu'il aimait.

-Castle… ? Tu es vivant…chuchota t'elle en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui. Mais... tu saignes…

-Je n'ai rien.

-Castle il faut… il faut… Je n'ai rien vu…le camion… Rick se saisit de sa main et la caressa doucement.

-Tais toi… c'est ma faute, je suis désolé…

Elle nia ce fait d'un petit mouvement de tête. Voyant qu'elle refermait les yeux, il fut pris de panique.

-Kate ! Reste avec moi ! Kate !... Tu sais tu m'as encore sauvé la vie…j'étais tellement en colère contre toi…Sans c-ça je n'aurais jamais…été éjecté…Et…je t'aime tant…

Il s'embrouillait un peu mais elle lui grimaça un sourire. Il fallait qu'il parle, même s'il pouvait de nouveau sentir sa tête douloureuse. Mais comparé à elle, il n'avait rien du tout. Il fallait qu'il parle mais pour la première fois, son imagination lui faisait défaut.

-Ton sac… ? Demanda t'il, faute de mieux.

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Hors de portée.

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils entendirent une voiture freinée plus loin. Une voix de femme cria « Freddie tu ne BOUGES PAS d'i ci ! » tandis qu'une deuxième voix, un homme cette fois ci, lui ordonnait d'appeler les secours.

-Kate…voilà de l'aide… Tiens bon d'accord ? Ce serait tellement con de mourir dans un bête accident de...de voiture, murmura t'il, essayant de plaisanter. Elle lui pressa doucement la main mais ferma les yeux.

-Kate ! Kate ! Kate !... Mais Rick n'obtint plus de réponse. Derrière eux, la femme arrivait.

-Harry ! Harry ! … Monsieur… monsieur vous m'entendez ? -S'il vous plait…Occupez vous d'elle…

L'homme accourait à présent vers eux, tandis que sa femme s'agenouillait auprès de Castle.

-Il est mort.

-Oh mon Dieu…

-J'suis pas mort… grogna Rick en fermant les yeux, tenant fermement la main de Kate dans la sienne.

–Pas vous, le chauffeur du camion…

La jeune femme se rapprocha et sortit un mouchoir pour le placer dans son cou. -Vous saignez… -C'est rien… S'il vous plait, occupez vous…plutôt d'elle…S'il vous plait…

Et il s'évanouit à son tour.

* * *

Rick se réveilla en sursaut.

-Où est…commença t'il en ouvrant les yeux. Il était sur une civière et essaya de bouger. Voyant qu'il y parvenait, il se débattit avec quelques fils, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

-Monsieur, calmez vous…

-Où est… Où est Kate ?

-Votre femme est toujours dans la voiture, les pompiers l'en extirpent en ce moment.

-Comment…va-t-elle ?...

-Elle n'est pas encore morte.

Horrifié de sa boulette, le jeune infirmier se racla la gorge. Castle voulu se relever mais cet andouille l'en empêchait d'un geste ferme.

Castle ferma les yeux, son mal de tête le rendant docile. Pourtant, il aurait voulu lui sauter à la gorge à ce petit… Qu'est ce qu'il y connaissait ? -Qu'elle parte avant…

-Votre femme ?

-Son état est pire que le mien…

-Non, nous allons partir.

Avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, il se redressa tant bien que mal. Tremblant de tous ses membres il dit d'un ton clair :

-Je refuse de…elle… Elle se vide de son sang !

L'ambulancier jeta un coup d'œil à son collègue qui venait d'entrer en le fusillant du regard, n'ayant rien perdu des bourdes que le gamin avait faites. Il prit Castle par le bras et le soutint en position assise.

-Regardez par vous-même. La deuxième ambulance est arrivée. Le temps qu'on la sorte de là…

Rassuré par les mesures prises par les secours qu'il jugeait satisfaisantes, il retomba dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Des voix. Castle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour les comprendre. Il était plutôt bien. C'était moelleux. Un lit donc. Hôpital surement vu l'odeur. Résigné, il ouvrit les yeux. Il voyait un peu flou. Sa mère parlait à une infirmière. Alexis était assoupie dans un fauteuil. Il bougea un peu pour attirer leur attention, mais pas la tête qui était beaucoup trop lourde. -Richard ! S'écria Martha. Alexis ouvrit les yeux et se saisit de la main de son père.

Castle referma les yeux, rempli d'amour et d'excuses pour sa famille. -Papa tu es avec nous ? Il rouvrit les yeux. Sa vision était devenue un peu plus claire. Il leur sourit faiblement. Puis, se souvenant brusquement de l'accident et de Kate prisonnière de la carcasse de sa voiture, il articula.

-Beckett. L'infirmière vérifia ses constances tandis que Martha se saisit de son bras, les larmes aux yeux. -Kate est toujours au bloc… lui expliqua sa mère.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle a … perdu beaucoup de sang.

-On en sait pas plus…ajouta Alexis. Epuisé, il ferma les paupières.

-Ca va aller papa…Kate va s'en sortir, comme toujours.

- Toujours… répéta-t-il en sombrant peu à peu.

Il se réveilla plusieurs fois, apercevant Ryan, Esposito et Lanie. C'est vers 7h du matin qu'Alexis le réveilla.

-Papa…Papa… Elle est en salle de réveil. Castle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit sa fille qui rayonnait.

-Tout va bien…Tout va bien.

Une semaine plus tard

Assis au côté du lit de Kate, Castle écoutait la jeune femme en souriant. Ils avaient convoqués leurs amis et leur famille respective pour leur avouer leur secret.

Peu à peu la chambre se rempli.

-Tu me dois 15$... lança Lanie à Ryan.

-D'abord, on avait dit 10… Et puis attend un peu ! Répliqua ce dernier. Alors cette grande nouvelle ?

-Vous vous êtes fait plumer mon vieux… murmura Martha.

-Elle a raison… ajouta malicieusement Esposito, avec un grand sourire. J't'avais dis que tu n'avais aucune chance amigo !

-On peut en placer une ? demanda Beckett, amusée. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers eux.

Pudiquement, Castle prit la main de Kate dans la sienne, un sourire espiègle sur ses lèves.

-Vous lui devez 15$... murmura Jim dans un grand éclat de rire, tandis que tous se précipitaient pour étreindre le « nouveau » couple.

* * *

_Merci de m'avor lue ! _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu et, même si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir dans un petite review ! :) _


End file.
